Ucronia: World War II -Arceus Chronicles
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: 1945. El ultimo año de la segunda guerra mundial. Recapitulemos los eventos más cruciales de este atroz y brutal conflicto. Sumergiéndonos en la piel de nuestros héroes, mientras independientemente; trazan su propia historia.


**Ucronía: World War II; Arceus Chronicles**

 **By**

 **Sato Vampire**

.

.

.

Sinopsis: (AU) 1945. El ultimo año de la segunda guerra mundial. Recapitulemos los eventos más cruciales de este atroz y brutal conflicto. Sumergiéndonos en la piel de nuestros héroes, mientras independientemente; trazan su propia historia.

.

.

.

N.A – I: Realmente creo que estoy en las ultimas hehe pero pienso que es mejor intentarlo ahora y no dentro de 30 años cuando ya no tenga sentido escribirlo, al menos…en el enfoque que quiero. Tenia pensado desde hace tiempo poder escribir un fanfiction de pokemon basado en algún metraje de la segunda guerra mundial o en alusión al mismo periodo histórico. Mas que nada por la fascinación y a la vez temor que resulta para mi este gran conflicto histórico.

En este año 2015, y sus fechas rspecivas se cumplen el 70 aniversario del fin de esta gran guerra que devasto al mundo y dio muestra de la brutalidad y el odio descontrolado al que puede llegar el ser humano y que bajo ideologías extremistas de la selección darwiniana; "El fuerte vive y el débil muere" Todo esto como muestra de lo que puede hacer contra su propia especie. Dado que la historia es un animal de costumbres, pienso personalmente que eventos historicos como el ya mencionado y lo que a ello contribuyo la formación de nuestra historia, no deben caer en el olvido por las nuevas generaciones, ya que independientemente del juego que las naciones y gentes de poder quieran realizar, corresponde anticipar en nosotros si queremos repetir la misma historia de nuestros abuelos, con resultados quizá mucho mas desfavorables.

La idea detrás de este fic enfoca ciertas fechas y eventos clave en dicho conflicto. Inspirado en muchas fuentes de las cuales prácticamente eh estudiado, leído, observado y hasta recreado (juegos y emuladores) durante gran parte de mi vida. Enfocándose en un personaje a la vez y en secuencia, desarrollando ante nuestros ojos el inicio y termino de este conflicto armado.

Al ser un Alternative Universe, es recomendable a los potenciales lectores abandonen el concepto o temática de los pokemons propiamente dichos, aquí solo tomo en consideración a los personajes humanos que son los que me interesan, tanto como el hecho de describir esto de la forma mas realista y palpable posible. Debido a lo anterior, el fic se clasificara en el máximo limite de restrición "M+".

Este fic es estrictamente para adultos o lectores de mentalidad abierta y con completa tolerancia ante el desarrollo de los eventos desarrollados en cada una de las entregas. No veras lemon, no veras shipping, sin presunción…pero si quieres una idea, considéralo más una película del genero drama histórico y no una de acción/aventura. Aun asi, mi intención quizá no es del toda dulzura.

Recapitulemos a través de distintos factores cruciales para esta historia.

N.A – II: Como había mencionado, este fic centra sus entregas en determinados eventos durante este conflicto, cada uno de ellos, enfocado en la perspectiva de alguno de nuestros protagonistas principales, los cuales se encuentran enrolados en determinadas facciones, ubicados en ciertas zonas geográficas, con un trasfondo relativo a su actual situación. Veamos quienes son ellos y como los reconoceremos en su momento.

 **Ash Ketchum:** En esta ucronia, su nombre es Satoshi Petrenko Masara. Un joven de 24 años de edad, Soviético de ascendencia Siberiano/Nipón, su padre fue un aventurero ruso quien en su último viaje a la isla de Hokaido, en el Japón; conocio a Kanako Masara Hirano; joven campesina con quien contraería matrimonio y se establecería con su esposo en la región siberiana de Kampanchan, donde daría a luz a su único hijo.

Pese a su peculiar aspecto claramente asiático, Satoshi ha jurado lealtad a la madre Rusia y la muestra de ello ha sido su enrolamiento en el ejército rojo, para servir a su patria. Actualmente se encuentra cruzando el Volga rumbo hacia Stalingrado como parte de los refuerzos que llegan a cuenta gotas para frenar a los alemanes que amenazan con dominar no solo la ciudad más grande de la unión soviética sino a toda la madre patria. Si consigue sobrevivir al asedio de Stalingrado, entonces formara parte de los ejercitos que marchen hacia Berlin.

 **Serena Yvonne:** Serena Denis Bodelzki. Joven periodista de al menos 23 años, Francesa con sede en Paris, su caracter noble e idealista deja en claro que no es amiga de los alemanes y desde la rendicion y toma de Paris el 18 de julio de 1940 ha tenido que ejercer su profesion en el anonimato para salvaguardar a au madre y a ella misma. Actualmente es miembro de la resistencia francesa, sin embargo; en vez de optar por entablar conflicto directo contra los invasores, ha preferido ser una informante más y durante estos años ha estado apostando por acciones más directas. En los últimos meses de la ocupación Alemana…estará lista para unirse a la lucha por liberar Paris.

 **Meyer Clemont y Meyer Bonnie:** Conocidos aqui como Clemonte de Satillon y su hermana Boniece de Satillon. A principios de 1940. Clemonte con 15 años de edad y su hermana menor Boniece de 11 años, se vieron forzados a escapar de Balons en Francia despues de que sus padres fueron arrestados por la gestapo al capitularse París. Sin muchas opciones, los hermanos buscan refugio al sur de Francia donde los alemanes aun no han llegado. Su viaje resultara en una odisea que los llevara a la ciudad de Vichi y de ahi hasta Tulon. Años más tarde en 1945 marchara a Paris para presenciar su libertad a manos del general Leclerc y las fuerzas francesas libres.

 **Cilan:** Su nombre es Cilano Frabriancci. Joven italiano que a mediados de 1944 tras sufrir la pérdida de sus padres y uno de sus dos hermanos, consecuencia de la dictadura de Mussolini, decide abandonar Turín y unirse a la resistencia italiana. Con el paso del tiempo lograra ser parte del golpe de estado que derrocara al duche, lo que llevara a su patria a rendirse y cambiar de bando, solo para que meses después, sufra la ocupación alemana y resurgimiento de Mussolini.

 **Iris:** Irene Wettsler. Una de las primeras enfermeras de color, ingresadas en el ejército de Estados Unidos, a fines de 1941 se encontrara ejerciendo labores en la base naval del pacifico conocida como Pearl Harbor. Cuando las cosas no parecen ir mal, Irene despertar una mañana de diciembre. Diciembre 7 de 1941, con un gran estruendo; el primero de la segunda guerra mundial para los Estados unidos.

 **Brock:** Shang Won Ming. A sus 30 años, ha conseguido alzarse como coronel del 112 regimiento de infantería del ejército comunista chino. En 1944, al mando de casi doscientos mil hombres, ordena lanzar una ofensiva total sobre la prefectura de Manchuria ocupada por los japoneses. Su acción será vital para frenar la expansión nipona sobre china de una vez por todas.

Aun cuando su ofensiva no consiga expulsar al enemigo imperialista de su patria, habrá conseguido detener su avance y frenarlo dentro de Manchuko de donde no saldrá jamás. Meses después, a mediados de 1945, el ejército rojo terminara por destruir a los japoneses y restaurar a Manchuria.

 **Dawn:** Dawnie Miller. A sus 22 años es una técnica en comunicaciones e inteligencia. Su habilidad de poder trabajar bajo presión le pondrá al frente de uno de los famosos bombarderos llamados; Lankaster, como parte de la ofensiva británica sobre territorio alemán, iniciada en 1943. Pocas mujeres serán participes de esta primera ofensiva sobre la Europa ocupada, pero no por ser parte de la tripulación de aquellas novedosas naves, implique evitar los horrores de la guerra.

 **Max y May Balance:** Nikita  & Masha Zorth. Hermanos de ascendencia ucraniana que en 1942 son parte de la comitiva propaganda del partido comunista, simples mensajeros de volantes sensacionalistas que ahora se encuentran atrapados en Stalingrado durante la ofensiva Alemana, debido a que la ciudad está en asedio y que todo sitio en las orillas son altamente hostiles y peligrosos, se han visto forzados a morar en las ruinas del centro de la ciudad.

Pese a todas las contrariedades, acomedidas al extenso bombardeo, las batallas encarnizadas, los francotiradores al acecho asi como la falta de agua y comida sin olvidar la ausencia de un refugio estable, los hermanos logran sobrevivir, buscando dirigirse hacia las orillas del volga que aún sigue bajo control soviético sin embargo cierto día de otoño, el destino los llevara a encontrarse con un soldado superviviente de una de las tantas carnicerías. Sin embargo, lejos de ser lo primero…descubren que es en realidad, un cazador…de fascistas. Su nombre; Satoshi Petrenko.

 **Misty:** Melina Von Howithz. Joven alemana de 26 años trabajadora del servicio de inteligencia alemán. A medados de 1944, convencida de que la guerra está en una etapa crítica y con el temor de descender hasta el mismo fin de Alemania, decide unirse al intento de golpe de estado orquestado por el conde coronel Claus Van Stofemberg contra el Furier y los nazis. De lograr el cometido de Stofemberg; Alemania capitulara ante los aliados con el fin de evitar la aniquilación a manos del ejército rojo. Logrando así, poner fin a la guerra.

Estos son los nombre de aquellos que presenciaron la guerra en persona…e intimidad. Todos sin embargo, mantendrán en primera instancia sus conflictos internos que iran formando su juicio respecto a esta guerra; la lucha de cada uno de ellos por alcanzar la libertad. Cada uno de ellos relatando su propia historia; forjando así esta Ucronia. Sin embargo…que más hay fuera de cada uno de ellos, averigüemos porque se llama ucronia y cuál es su verdadero significado. Posiblemente pronto lo sepamos.

\- Los Contrincantes.-

Las potencias del eje fascista; Alemania, Japón e Italia, así como sus aliados, naciones satélite que sirvieron en menor medida a los principales actores de este conflicto; Hungría, Checoslovaquia, Austria, los Balcanes Yugoslavia Finlandia y la Francia de Vichi. Muchos de estos países fueron forzados a cooperar con los fascistas debido a la ocupación que vino a surgir por parte de los agresores. El termino Ucrania, en una interpretación más directa seria el típico; Y si…en efecto y si hubiera sido. Cabe destacar que en este caso, es aceptable preguntarse; Y si…En menor medida, las potencias del eje tuvieron aliados de manera indirecta que apoyaban, por conveniencia propia los objetivos de estas. Algunas de estas como la España de Franco, se mantuvieron al margen de la verdadera contienda armada.

Los aliados; El imperio Británico y su comunidad de naciones, la república Francesa y su imperio colonial, los países europeos posteriormente ocupados por el eje. En la segunda mitad de la guerra, La Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas, (URRS) y sus naciones satélite, como Ucrania, la república popular de China, que libraba una guerra con Japón desde antes de iniciarse las hostilidades en Europa y finalmente, los Estados Unidos. Pese a que no es muy sabido, las naciones de Latinoamérica no se mantuvieron del todo neutrales frente al conflicto. Algunos casos, como México, Brasil, Argentina por citar algunos, declararon la guerra a las potencias del eje cuando actos de sabotaje y ataque no premeditado en altamar por parte de Japón y Alemania será el detonante de esto. Estas naciones serian de los principales proveedores de materias primas para Estados Unidos.

\- El campo de batalla. -

Nuestra historia comienza entre mediados y fines de 1940. Sin embargo es necesario una retrospectiva para comprender los hechos actuales.

1931: El imperio del Japón inicia una expansión militar imperialista, al invadir la península coreana y más precisamente la región norte de Manchuria. 6 años después, Japón consigue dominar toda Manchuria convirtiéndola así en su estado satélite Manchuko, desde donde iniciara la conquista de China.

1933: En Alemania, el partido nacional socialista (Nazi) toma el poder del país, su líder; Adolfo Hitler, toma la cancillería y comienza la creación del infame Tercer Reich. Comienza la carrera armamentista alemana y comienza a incrementarse el poder e influencias del ahora llamado "Furier"; El líder.

1934 – 1937: Las rivalidades entre nacionalistas y comunistas en España desencadenan en la guerra civil española. La intensidad y gravedad del conflicto, volcó la atención internacional. La Alemania de Adolfo Hittler y la Italia de Benito Mussolini, centran su atención en apoyo al régimen nacionalista de Franco, convirtiendo los campos de batalla españoles en zonas de prueba para la nueva armamentística nazi.

1937: Japón entra en guerra con China, arrollando al ejército de dicho país y masacrando a millones de chinos antes de desfilar triunfales por Pekín.

1939: Respectivamente, Alemania impulsa la ideología de superioridad Aria, lo que llevo a reunir a las naciones cercanas en el centro de Europa. Invade los países de Austria, Checoslovaquia y en septiembre del mismo año, invade Polonia, dando inicio a la guerra en Europa.

1940: Sin peligro de la Unión Soviética ni de Estados Unidos, Alemania lanza las Werthmatch, las fuerzas armadas de la Alemania Nazi, en lo que sería recordado como la Blizkrieg (Guerra Relámpago). Tres millones de soldados listos para la batalla, invaden, Dinamarca, Noruega, Holanda y Bélgica. Derrotando en el camino a los ejércitos Franco-Británicos en Suecia, Grecia y Bélgica.

Nos encontramos ahora a mediados de julio de 1940. La Werthmach está a punto de tomar Paris, La Unión Soviética esperaba que Hitler y las potencias de Europa se aniquilasen mutuamente, Japón, avanza por el litoral sur de China hacia las colonias de Europa, Mussolini reúne a sus ejércitos coloniales para apoderarse del norte de África y los Balcanes, Estados Unidos se mantiene neutral y Gran Bretaña solo puede ver inutilizada, como su aliado Francia cae bajo dominio nazi. Es aquí donde iniciaremos esta ucronia…sin embargo…aquello será mostrado en la próxima entrega.

.

.

.

 **Ucronia: La Segunda Guerra Mundial.**

 **Escrito por Sato Vampire el 31 de julio de 2015.**

 **Editado y revisado por Sato Vampire el 13 de septiembre de 2015.**

 **Revisión final realizada por Sato Vampire el 18 de septiembre de 2015.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno estimados lectores quizá de momento esto no sea más que un simple prologo pero esperemos a ver qué es lo que puedo hacer con este trabajo, principalmente el objetivo inicial era hacer una publicación por fecha clave del aniversario de la guerra. Una hojeada a las efemérides les podrá dar una idea del orden de estas, pero dado que la situación no era para más cómoda eh decidido publicar más o menos en medida a las fechas ascendentes que transcurren en el desarrollo de la guerra.

No lloren por favor, ni me odien tampoco, esto no será una clase de historia, bueno quizá si pero vamos a darle algo de acción formal para aprecio del fic, y claro poder ver a nuestros protagonistas luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero como ya se dijo...eso será para la próxima entrega.


End file.
